I Think I Love You
by Jay1
Summary: Draco trys to figure out why he's been dreaming of Harry


Title: I Think I Love You

Author: Jay

Pairings: Harry/Draco, 

Rating:: Pg-13

Warnings: Little bit of angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J K Rowling.

Feedback: to rocketeevee@yahoo.com

Archive: http://duowolf.crosswinds.net/index.html

If anyone else wants it then just ask

Notes:I got the idea for this fic while listening to 'I Think I Love You' by The Partridge Family. This story is set in the 7th year sometime.

***************************************************************************

Lick. Kiss. Suck. Warmth. Pleasure.

Draco moaned softly as the last wave of pleasure washed over him. This was all he's ever dreamt of there was nothing better then being wrapped in his lover's arms. He turned around slowly wanting to gaze deep into his lovers eyes. Once he'd turned right over he found him self gazing into a pair of brilliant green eyes. He frowned slightly, before allowing his gaze to travel further up finally resting on the all to familiar lighting shaped scare. "Potter" he groaned as the whole world disappeared into a sea of darkness.

*******************************

Draco sprung up in his bed, clutching his pillow to his chest in a death grip. It'd been a dream, just a dream nothing to worry about at all. He let out a shaky breath before lowering his head till his forehead rested against the cool cotton of the pillow case. He sighed softly, this was the fifth time he'd dreamt about Potter that week and it was only Wednesday. He really didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take.

After the dream he'd just had he knew there would be no way he'd be able to get back to sleep. So he slipped out of bed, grabbed a towel out of his chest and headed down to the shower room. A nice ice cold shower was just what he needed right about now. He hooked his towel up and walked into the showers. He pulled a handle on the wall, hissing slightly as the ice cold water rained down on his body.

He rested his head against the cold tiles, running the advents of the last dream over and over in his head. There had to be some reason why he keep dreaming about Potter and he was going to figure it out. Suddenly it hit him, there was only one reason he could think of that would make him dream about Potter in such a way. He had to be in love with him. The more he thought about it the more it made a twisted kind of sense. After all hadn't the hate and jealousy of the first couple of years given way to respect (not that he'd told anyone that of course), it was that much of a jump for that respect to turn to love now was it?

Now he'd come to a conclusion what was he going to do about it. He sighed softly, he knew exactly what he was going to do and that was absolutely nothing whatsoever. There was no way he'd ever tell Harry about his feelings. There was no doubt in his mind that the other boy would burst out laughing and Draco had no desire to become the laughing stock of the whole school thank you very much. Even if the other boy didn't laugh at him there was no way Harry would ever feel the same way about him and that would be just as bad. No it was better if Harry never found out about what he was feeling.

With a sad sigh he turned the shower off, grabbed his towel and headed back up to his dorm room. After drying himself of, he dressed in his school robes and headed down towards the main hall to wait for breakfast. There was hardly anyone in the hall when Draco arrived . He wasn't to surprised by this as it still fairly early in the morning and most people were still in bed. He headed over to the Slytherin table, slumping into his usually seat which gave a good view of where Harry always sat.

As he sat there he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to cope with the new found knowledge of his feelings. All he knew was that he wasn't going to tell Harry anything. Suddenly the doors of the main hall swung open and the man in question walked in followed as always by his two friends. Draco followed them with his eyes as they crossed the hall and sat down in their usual seats. They soon began chatting among themselves, no doubt planning some sort of mischief. It seemed to Draco that they always seemed to be up to something these days.

Against his will he found himself getting to his feet and walking over to the Gryffindor table. He stopped in front of the three friends, coughing slightly to gain their attention. Harry looked up at the sound, frowning slightly when he saw who was standing there. "What do you want Malfoy? "

"Well I ... I ..erm...."

"Spit it out will you I haven't got all day you know."

"Well I....It's like this I erm I think I love you." Draco finally blurted out, before slamming his hands over his traitorous mouth in shock. He certainly hadn't meant to say that. He turned around, dashing out of the hall before Harry had a chance to say anything.

Draco didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the lake. He gazed over the peaceful water, spotting the giant squid swimming in lazy circles around the lake. The squid spotted him raising a tentacle into the air as a kind of greeting, Draco raised a hand in answer and the squid continued it's swim. Heading along the edge of the shore Draco soon come to his favourite spot. He'd found the place back in fifth year and often come here to clear his head when things got to much for him.

He slumped to the ground, burying his face in his hands. How could he have possibly been so stupid. How was he ever going to be able to face Harry again. With a sad sigh he gazed over the lake watching the squid swimming. He had no idea how long he'd sat there when he heard the sound of rustling grass form behind him. Glancing behind he was surprised to see Harry tucking what looked like some sort of scroll into his robes. Draco glared up at him, "What do you want Potter? Come to gloat have you?"

The dark haired boy shock his head, before making his way to where Draco was sitting. he slumped down next to the blonde before saying, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh what?" Draco asked, turning to look at the boy sitting next to him.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Oh that." Draco sighed, thinking things over. The way he saw it, he had two choices he could lie or tell the truth. The way he saw it, it would so much easier if he just lied about what he was feeling. Tell Harry it was all some sort of twisted plot on his part. He opened his mouth to say just that, but what came out was "Yes I meant it." Draco groaned, it was pretty obviously that his mouth was no longer listening to the rest of him. 

"I see."

Draco risked a glance at the other boy and was shocked to see that he was smiling slightly. This was probably why he mouth managed to get out, "Do you think you love me?" before he had a chance to stop it.

"Yes"

Draco sighed, glancing back over the lake, he should have known better then to even hope the other boy would return his feelings. Draco looked back at Harry before saying, "Do me a favour and forget we ever had this conversation ok?"

"Draco."

Confused as to why Harry was calling him by his first name, Draco turned to look at the other boy again. "What?"

"I said yes."

"Oh"

Draco sure felt stupid, but that couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. Harry grinned back at him before leaning over and placing a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I can't belive it's taken you this long to figure it out?" he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I figured out I was in love with you back when we were in sixth year."

"You what. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You weren't ready and I really didn't feel like being laughed out of school."

"I suppose, I only really figured out what I was feeling this morning."

Harry laughed softly, "You always have been a little slow."

Draco mocked glared at him. "Don't look at me like that." Harry said, still laughing slightly, "I guess we really should get going or we're going to be late for class."

Draco nodded, before getting to his feet. He offered his hand to Harry who took it, letting Draco pull him to his feet. They waved goodbye to the giant squid before heading back up to the school hand in hand, as they walked Draco realized that nothing would ever be the same again and he found to his surprise that he really didn't care at all.


End file.
